


Kazukoi Week 2020

by Marshtompz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Canon Compliant, Child Neglect, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kazukoi - Freeform, Kazukoi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshtompz/pseuds/Marshtompz
Summary: A little late to the party but here are my submissions for Kazukoi Week 2020! Chapters 1, 3, 4, 5, and 6 are Non-Despair, and Chapters 2-7 are Canon Compliant (only for the game, not the anime). Will be cross-posted under the same username on FF.Net and possibly Wattpad and Deviantart
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1: Hope's Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 11/3/2020: ByeByeOuchies1372 has brought it to my attention that my Day 1 Prompt is similar to Kaizokuokubey's Day 1 Prompt for Kazukoi Week that can be found [here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966008/chapters/65817952) and I'd like to apologize for any trouble it might've caused! It was hard for me to think of a prompt, and I looked back at the chapter to make sure it wasn't too similar, and felt it was good enough to post. I really enjoyed not only Kaizokuokubey's but also Sweetkuzupekonugget's works and they inspired me to write for Kazukoi week! I talked with Kaizokuokubey and they were okay with me keeping this chapter up.  
> Again, I took inspiration for this chapter from Kaizokuokubey's Day 1 Prompt which can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966008/chapters/65817952)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got into this ship like a week after the ship week ended (October 12th to October 18th) and wanted to participate since it was so close!!! I'm so excited for this, I think this ship is so cute!!! Gotta admit, this chapter doesn't have much to do with Hope's Peak, oops lol

It had been three days since Kazuichi showed up to class. It wasn’t a pressing matter, really, but some of the students of Class 77-B were starting to get a little concerned. Although she didn’t like to admit it upfront, Mahiru was one of them. Instead, she admitted it in her own unique way- volunteering to drop by his dorm after school and seeing if he was there.

Now that she was here, however, she was starting to feel a little unsure of whether or not this was a good idea. It was too late to back out now, however, and with that thought in her mind she raised her hand to the door.

_Knock knock knock_

There was no response.

_Knock knock knock_

Still no response.

“Kazuichi??” Mahiru called out.

Silence.

Mahiru’s brows furrowed as her lips twitched downward into a frown. She gently grabbed hold of the door handle and, luckily enough, it was unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open until there was just enough room for her to pop her head in. “Kazuichi?” She repeated, her olive eyes taking in the scene before her.

As her friends had presumed, Kazuichi was in his room. On the floor. With a wheel on his lap. Attached to the wheel was an entire motorcycle. His pink brows were furrowed in concentration as he tinkered with the large object he was working on. There was a line down his chin which, at first glance, Mahiru presumed was a loose strand of hair.

It turned out to be far from it- a trickle of blood from his mouth. Was he biting his tongue? 

Kazuichi wasn't the only thing Mahiru looked at. The entire room was in disarray- tattered clothes, containers of cheap food, and various tools that Mahiru couldn't even begin to imagine what purpose they served littered his bedroom floor.

“Kazuichi!” This time, she said his name with enough force that his pink eyes darted up from his beloved creation.

“Hey,” He greeted, turning his attention back to the bike almost immediately.

A minute of silence passed between the two.

Suddenly, Kazuichi’s eyes widened as he shot up. Or, at least, tried to. The top part of his body jolted, while the lower half was held down by the wheel. His bones decided to introduce themselves to Mahiru with a loud crack that sounded through the room accompanied by a wince on Kazuichi’s face. 

As Mahiru watched Kazuichi spew obscenities under his breath, for a moment, she couldn't decide whether she should laugh or pity her classmate. She had been spending a bit too much time with Hiyoko.

After carefully setting the bike to the side and slowly getting up, Kazuichi hurried to the door. “As I was saying,” He was now standing directly in front of Mahiru’s head, blocking her view of his disaster dorm room. “Hey!” This time, his “hey” had more urgency to it. “Aren’t you supposed to be big on manners?” He asked. “What happened to knocking?”

“I knocked six times and called your name once.”

Kazuichi immediately shut up.

“Where were you?!” Mahiru questioned. “You’ve been gone for three days straight, we’re starting to worry about you!” She scolded.

“Really?” He asked, a surprised yet grateful tone to his voice. “I mean- what, really? It's been three days?”

Mahiru rolled her eyes- although she felt a twinge in her heart when she heard how happy he sounded to know people cared for him. “Yes, really, to both parts.” She told him. “We do worry about you and it has been three days.”

“Thanks for the info. Although I only needed to know how long it’s been.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mahiru rolled her eyes, a knowing look on her face accompanied by a mischievous smile. It was surprisingly fun teasing Kazuichi. She really had been spending too much time with Hiyoko.

“No, really!” Kazuichi exclaimed. Mahiru’s mischievous expression disappeared in an instant as she stared him down. “I’m not convincing you, am I?” He asked slowly, as if trying to cling onto what little hope he had left.

Mahiru shook her head. “It’s okay.” She assured him, biting back a chuckle. “You tried. More importantly, where have you been these past three days?” She asked, trying to push open the door further. It felt awkward with only her head in the room.

“I had to attend to some stuff…” Kazuichi told her, blocking the door from opening any further. “...outside of the school! Yeah!”

Mahiru deadpanned. “If you have to convince yourself that’s what you were doing then obviously you’re not convincing me.”

“Ah!” Kazuichi exclaimed, admitting defeat and taking a step back. “Who am I shitting? I’ve been in here this whole time. I wasn't aware that it was three days.” He hung his head low, a frown on his face. “I’m sorry.”

“You weren’t aware that it was three days?” Mahiru repeated, allowing herself into the room. “Did you even get up?”

“Well,” Kazuichi scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess…”

“You guess?” Upon closer inspection, Mahiru took notice of the bags under his eyes. “Have you even slept?”

“Of course I have!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

“Don’t lie to me.” Mahiru’s voice was stern.

“Okay, okay, you got me! You got me!” Kazuichi put his arms up in surrender. “I might’ve dozed off a few times but I’ve just been using caffeine to keep me going. It’s all good!’

Mahiru shook her head, crossing her arms. “No, it’s not all good,” She scolded. “You have to take better care of yourself, okay?”

Mahiru pointed her finger at Kazuichi as she scolded him, to which Kazuichi responded by lifting his hands up in front of his face as he flinched back slightly. Taking note of this immediately, Mahiru sighed, deciding to drop the subject. Instead, she moved to a pile of clothes in his room, starting to pick them up. “Well?” She asked him, watching as Kazuichi stared at her dumbfoundedly. “Aren't you gonna help me?”

“R-right-” He stuttered, stumbling as he went to go get his laundry basket.

Mahiru found herself smiling slightly as she helped Kazuichi pick up his room. She was so used to doing chores around her house alone- doing them with someone else was comforting in a sense, and made it feel as if it weren't even a chore.

Kazuichi, on the other hand, was a bit confused. “Why are you doing this?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“Well, if you're not gonna take care of yourself then someone has to, right?” Mahiru asked.

Kazuichi stopped what he was doing, taking in what Mahiru said. “That’s,” He started, looking down at the shirt in his hand. “That’s actually really sweet,” He commented. “Thank you, Mahiru. But,” He clenched his hand into a fist, balling up the shirt he was holding. “At the same time, it's kind of embarrassing,” He admitted.

“It’s okay.” Mahiru assured, looking at her classmate with gentle, olive eyes. “Don’t worry about it,”

Kazuichi shook his head, putting the shirt in the laundry hamper. “It’s not exactly that easy. I came to Hope’s Peak hoping that I’d become a better man, but now look at me-” He laughed. “Not only can I not even get this motorbike right, I have to have someone help me clean my room. If my dad could see me now I think he’d beat my ass.”

Mahiru frowned slightly. The way he so casually said that last statement bothered her. She got up, moving across the room and situating herself next to Kazuichi. “Seriously, it’s okay Kazuichi.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “You’re not here for decoration. You’ve earned your spot at Hope’s Peak academy just like everyone else here. You’re trying your best, and even if your best isn't as great as it was the day before, what matters is that its your best.” She paused. “I’m sure your dad would be proud of you.”

Kazuichi turned his head to look at Mahiru. Her encouraging words and her sweet smile had worked wonders in improving his mood. “I think I needed to hear that.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

Mahiru shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. “No need to thank me.”

In that moment, Mahiru realized how close the two were. “Ah,” She quickly averted her eyes away from Kazuichi. “We’ve still got cleaning to do,” She mused, scooting away from her classmate. “And go wipe that blood off of your face!”

“Blood?” Kazuichi questioned, putting his hand up to his cheek.

“On your chin,”

Kazuichi lowered his hand to his chin and, surely enough, there was blood on his palm. “Ah, I must’ve been biting my tongue.” He mused, getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. 

As Kazuichi was washing the blood off of his face, Mahiru continued to pick up the clothes around his room when she came across a shirt with a hole in the shoulder seam. “Kazuichi?” She called.

“Yeah?” He asked from the bathroom. “What’s up?”

“Do you have a sewing kit somewhere?” Mahiru asked, not wanting to snoop around his room in case she came across something personal.

“Yeah, why?” Kazuichi emerged from the bathroom, blood free.

“This shirt has a hole in it,” Mahiru answered, holding the shirt up. “I wanna sew it,”

Kazuichi blinked. “Oh, thanks, but you don’t have to do that,” Putting the sewing kit on his desk, he held out his hand for the shirt. “I know how to sew, actually,”

“You do?” Mahiru questioned, tossing him the shirt.

Kazuichi nodded. “Yeah. My dad couldn’t afford to buy new clothes so we always sewed them.” He told her, sitting down at his desk. “It’s pretty useful.”

Mahiru hummed, watching as he opened up his sewing kit. “I didn’t take you for the sewing type,” She mused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” There was a playful smile on Kazuichi’s face.

“It means I didn’t think you knew how to sew.” She answered him bluntly, murmuring an offhand comment to herself that Kazuichi didn’t catch.

“Not only can I sew, I can sew fast,” He added, holding up the shirt. The hole had been stitched up expertly.

“Look at you, Ultimate Sewer,” Mahiru teased. She stood up, holding the laundry basket in her hands. “I’m going to go put these in the washing machine,” She told him as he tossed the shirt into the basket. “I’ll be back.”

Right as she approached the door, she stopped in her place. “Hey, Kazuichi?”

“Yeah?” He asked, looking up at Mahiru. He had started picking up the empty energy drink cans around his room.

“How long have you been wearing that jumpsuit?” She asked, an innocent smile on her face.

“Uh-”

The innocent smile suddenly turned into a more serious one. “Take it off.”

“WHAT?!” Kazuichi exclaimed, suddenly standing upright. “N-No!” He stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. “It’s still good!”

At least he tried. “Take it off.” She repeated, stepping towards him.

Kazuichi took a step back. “I’ve only been wearing it for, like, uh,” He had to think for a moment.

Mahiru took a step forward. “The fact that you had to think about it for a moment is bad enough already.”

Kazuichi took a step back. “No! I’ve only been wearing it for three days!” He exclaimed.

Mahiru took a step forward. “Three days is two days too much,”

Kazuichi took a step back and felt the wall against his back. At that moment, he knew he lost. “Okay, okay, fine!” He gave in as he watched Mahiru’s hands inch closer and closer to his zipper. “I’ll take it off myself!” He shielded himself with his arms. “I’m sorry!”

Mahiru frowned, immediately backing up. “You can put your arms down, Kazuichi,” She assured him. “I wasn’t planning on actually touching you,”

“You weren’t?” Hot pink eyes peeked out at Mahiru from behind shaky arms.

Mahiru shook her head. “Of course not, Kazuichi.” She smiled gently. “I’m sorry I startled you,”

Kazuichi let out a massive sigh of relief, his arms dropping to his sides as his shoulders slouched forward. “Thank god,” He noticed Mahiru staring at him and quickly straightened up. “Oh, uh, it’s okay, you didn’t mean to,” He smiled an awkward smile, flashing his sharp teeth. “I have a few clean clothes left, I’ll get some and change into the bathroom,” He told her, hastily making his way to his closet.

Mahiru turned her head, watching as Kazuichi opened his closet. Her olive eyes nearly burst out of her head at how few articles were hanging up. “I can count how many clean shirts you have on one hand!” She exclaimed.

“Is that a bad thing?” Kazuichi questioned, grabbing a white tank top and opening a drawer.

“Yeah!” Mahiru nodded. “It’s a good thing I stopped by!”

“Yeah,” Kazuichi nodded, taking some more clothes out from the drawer and closing it back up. “Thanks, again, Mahiru.” His smile had changed from an awkward one to a more genuine one.

“Don’t sweat it,” Mahiru returned the smile.

The two stood there for a bit longer than they needed to, before Kazuichi cleared his throat. “Uh, I’m gonna go and change,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed a bit fidgety. “Yeah,” His voice trailed off as he made his way to the bathroom door. 

Mahiru blinked. “Oh, right,” She shook her head, as if trying to regain focus. “I’ll finish cleaning up,” She said, standing idly for a few moments.

Deciding it’d be better not to question what exactly just happened, she set down the laundry basket and went back to helping Kazuichi fix up his room. Starting her task of tidying up the room, Mahiru first went for the few pieces of trash on the floor- empty containers of Cup Noodles. She didn’t take much note of it earlier, but now that she was picking them up, she noticed there were only three containers, and no other food wrappers around. Throwing the styrofoam cups away, she only noticed the energy drinks in the trash that Kazuichi had disposed of earlier. Mahiru frowned. Was that all he had eaten these past three days?

“I can take this to the laundry room,” Kazuichi offered. He was now out of the bathroom, holding the laundry basket in his hands. “Whatcha looking at?”

Mahiru turned her gaze to her classmate. “Kazuichi, what did you eat for the past three days?” She questioned.

“Like, three cup noodles, why?” Kazuichi raised a brow.

“Kazuichi, that’s one tiny cup of noodles a day.” Mahiru frowned slightly. “Doesn’t the school give you enough money to buy more food?”

“Yeah,” Kazuichi shrugged. “I just give most of it to my Dad and the bike shop,” He told her. “The bike shop’s struggling without me to help but at least my dad only has to support himself now,” He reasoned. “Plus, I’m used to eating one Cup Noodle a day,”

“You should come over sometime,” Mahiru spoke without thinking.

“Huh?” Kazuichi slightly cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Come over?”

“Yeah,” Mahiru nodded, realizing there was no backing out beyond this point. “How many times have you actually cooked food at home?”

“Not many,” Kazuichi answered, still confused. “Does it matter?”

Mahiru nodded her head. “Yes! I understand you two bought what you could afford and it’s really sweet that you’re helping out your dad but it’s still unhealthy. Come over to my place sometime, I’ll actually cook something for you,” She offered, a small smile on her face.

Kazuichi wasn’t sure why, but he felt himself choke up slightly. “O-oh, uh, sure, that,” He coughed, clearing his throat. “That sounds nice. You don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

Mahiru waved her hand dismissively. “If I didn’t want to then I wouldn’t have offered.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Kazuichi stuttered. “Then, yeah, I’d, uh, love to come over then,”

“Great!” Mahiru beamed. “We can plan out the specifics later- Hiyoko, Mikan, and Ibuki are waiting for me to return. Try to take care of yourself better from now on, okay?”

Kazuichi nodded. “I will. Is there any way I can repay you or..?”

Mahiru shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, Kazuichi. See you tomorrow,” She waved, and with that, she left Kazuichi’s room, leaving the pink-haired boy to stand there with the laundry basket in his hands, dumbfounded yet grateful.

As Mahiru exited the dorms, there was one thought in her mind. She was glad she checked up on Kazuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kazuichi actually does wash his clothes after Mahiru leaves lol
> 
> Comment below or contact me! I'd love to hear from you! <3  
> [Linktree](http://linktr.ee/marshtompz)  
> Discord: Marshtompz#5122


	2. Day 2: Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bit of confusion in the first chapter, so if it's not too much trouble I've edited the notes- please go and check it out! Kaizokuokubey and Sweetkuzupekonuggets inspired me to write for Kazukoi week, so I'd like to thank them a lot :D

Mahiru didn’t know what to think.

This island was so breathtaking- absolutely perfect for photos. The air was nice and warm, the sands felt nice on her feet, the water was so refreshing, and not to mention she’s met a lot of great people.

Up until recently, it felt too good to be true. It felt like a dream. Now, with the murder and execution of two of her classmates, it just felt like a horrible fever dream that everyone wanted to be over and done with.

Naturally, Mahiru would hang out with her friends to take her mind off of things, or go on a walk and take pictures to calm her down and clear her thoughts. She decided to go with the former, and hung out with Hiyoko and Ibuki for most of the day. It was fun while it lasted, but when she went to take a picture, her camera wouldn't turn on for whatever reason, which only added on to her bad mood.

Luckily enough, she knew someone on this island who could help her fix it. What she didn't know, however, was where that someone was.

Initially, Mahiru had planned to take less than an hour to find the mechanic and get her camera fixed so she could go back to her friends- but here she was, three hours in, still looking for that pink haired mechanic as the sun was starting to set. The sound of waves crashing onto the sandy shores of the island’s beaches did little to soothe her nerves, but, granted, it was better than walking in total silence.

As she was about to give up and head back inland, she noticed someone sitting down near some palm trees. The shadows that the sun casted made it hard to tell who exactly was sitting before her, but Mahiru had started to get a little bit desperate and a little bit peeved by her situation. Picking up her pace, she hurried her way over to the person.

As if the gods took pity on the girl, surely enough, the person before her was none other than the one she was looking for.

“Kazuichi!” Mahiru called out, jogging up to him.

Kazuichi screamed, nearly jumping out of his jumpsuit. Upon seeing that it was Mahiru, his shoulders slumped forward. “Oh, it’s just you,” He sighed.

“Are you gonna do this every time?” Mahiru put her hands on her hips.

“Maybe,”

Mahiru rolled her eyes. “That’s besides the point,” She took off her camera from its usual place, slinged around her torso, and held it out to Kazuichi. “Can you fix my camera?”

Kazuichi blinked. “Oh, sure,” He said, taking the camera from her hands. He sat it in his lap, taking out a screwdriver from his toolbox- which Mahiru was only just now noticing was already open. “Do you have an idea of what’s wrong with it?” He asked her.

Mahiru shook her head. “I know quite a bit about cameras, but I just can’t get it to turn on. I’m not sure what could be wrong with it.” She answered.

Kazuichi nodded, unscrewing the camera and taking a moment to admire its insides before tinkering with it. Although she had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, Mahiru was more than willing to wait as long as it took so long as her camera was fixed.

Luckily enough, it didn’t take long at all. In no time at all, Kazuichi was screwing the camera back together. “And with this,” He said, flipping the switch to turn the camera on. “It’s fixed,” He smiled, watching as the screen lit up. “Good as new,”

Mahiru’s olive eyes lit up as a smile graced her face. “Really?” She asked, thoroughly surprised. “Thank you so mu-”

_Click!_

Mahiru blinked in confusion. Her camera was now facing her, as opposed to being on Kazuichi’s lap.

“Gotta make sure it works in all aspects,” Kazuichi told her, opening up her photo gallery to the picture he had just taken. Mahiru had a bright smile on her freckled face- the pink and orange sunset highlighting her olive eyes and scarlet hair. “You look amazing!” He exclaimed, showing her the picture.

Normally, Mahiru didn’t like compliments such as “amazing” and “awesome.” She felt like they were inadequate adjectives to describe pictures that held over a thousand words. It was probably just a slip of the tongue- but hearing Kazuichi compliment _her_ was a change of pace (and it was a rather nice one, at that).

Suddenly feeling incredibly flustered, Mahiru nervously took a step back. Only to end up hitting her foot on something, sending her flying back first into the ground.

Kazuichi gasped, watching as Mahiru fell to the sand. He looked at what she tripped on and his eyes widened. “My coconut!” He exclaimed. “You found it!” The pink-haired mechanic went to grab it, only to freeze. Mahiru had propped herself up on her elbow, glaring at Kazuichi with the same two eyes he was just admiring a few seconds ago. “O-oh, right,” He stuttered, setting down Mahiru’s camera as he leaned forward and offered Mahiru his hand. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

The ultimate photographer rolled her eyes once again as she accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her up so she was sitting next to him. “Are you asking me or your coconut?” She asked.

“You, of course!” Kazuichi exclaimed. Mahiru could tell he was being truthful, but could also tell that he was a little concerned for his coconut.

“Actually, aside from all the sand I just got on my hair and clothes, I think I’ll be fine,” She commented, brushing the sand off of her hair.

“Oh, I can help with that,” Kazuichi brought his hand to her back, gently brushing the grains of sand off of her clothes.

Mahiru felt a shiver run down her spine, and whether it was a good one or a bad one was anyone’s guess. “Enough of that,” She said, swatting his hand away. “What’s up with you and coconuts?”

Kazuichi’s pink eyes lit up again. “I’ve always wanted to try one!” He exclaimed, grabbing the coconut.

Now that Mahiru thought of it, this was the exact same spot where she went to drag Kazuichi to the hotel for breakfast. She faintly remembered that as she arrived, she could hear him talking about coconuts. “Is that why you have your toolkit out?” She asked.

Kazuichi nodded, taking out his hammer. “Yeah! I don’t know how to open a coconut, but it can’t be too hard, can it?” He put two of his fingers in the indentations on the coconut, holding it firmly as he raised his hammer up. Mahiru shielded her face as Kazuichi brought down his hammer on the poor coconut.

“Damn,” Kazuichi murmured, looking at his unopened coconut. “Thought it was gonna be easier,”

“You’re giving up already?!” Mahiru was bewildered.

“Of course not!” Kazuichi exclaimed. He turned the coconut forward slightly and hit it with his hammer, repeating this process until he had covered most of the coconut. He had rotated the coconut three fourths of the way when a crack finally appeared. Kazuichi gasped happily, immediately putting down his hammer and sliding his nails into the crack, attempting to pull open the coconut.

“I think you might have to hit it a bi-” To Mahiru’s surprise, Kazuichi was actually able to pull open the coconut, spilling only a little bit of coconut water in the process. “Wow.” She blinked. “You’re stronger than you look.”

Kazuichi was too elated to take note of Mahiru’s comment. “I did it!” He exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he looked proudly at the two halves of the coconut he was holding in his hands. “Would you like to try it with me?” He offered, holding out a half to Mahiru.

Mahiru smiled slightly at the kind gesture. “Since I’m here, might as well,” She took the coconut from his hand.

“Cheers!” Kazuichi’s grin had somehow grown as he held up his coconut half- and strangely enough, Mahiru felt her eyes glued to it.

“Cheers,” She clinked her coconut half to his, and the two students took a sip of their drink at the same time.

“Mmm!” Kazuichi hummed happily. “It tastes sweet, but not too sweet. I like it!”

Mahiru nodded. “It’s okay. I don’t really like the bits of pulp, though.” She looked over and noticed Kazuichi happily drinking from his coconut. She carefully set aside her own coconut, grabbing her camera and quickly snapping a pic right as he lowered the coconut from his mouth.

Mahiru looked at the photo she had taken. Similar to the one Kazuichi took earlier, the sunset illustrated the mechanic’s features nicely. He had a big smile on his face, and a little bit of coconut water dripping down his chin.

“Honestly,” Kazuichi’s voice caught Mahiru’s attention. “I thought coconuts naturally had coconut milk inside them,” He admitted.

“Here I was starting to think you had some common sense in you,” Mahiru teased.

“Since when is knowing whether coconuts contain coconut water or coconut milk common knowledge?!” Kazuichi questioned. “We live in Japan!”

Mahiru let out a small giggle, putting her camera back on and standing up with her coconut in hand. “Well now you know!” She smiled. “Thank you for the coconut, but it’s getting late and I have things to do. I’ll see you around!” She said, turning around and heading off.

“Wait!” Kazuichi exclaimed, making Mahiru stop in her tracks. “Can… Can we do this again sometime?” He asked.

Mahiru thought for a moment. “Sure!" She called out. Kazuichi was grateful that her back was turned to him, or else she’d definitely take a picture of his idiotic glee filled expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's rough man just wanna sit down on a beach and share a coconut with someone lol- Also, may or may not have drank coconut water just to know how it tasted for this chapter :D (I've had it before but it's been so long I forgot what it tastes like)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1, 3, 4, and 5 are the same storyline (Non-Despair). Chapters 2 and 7 are the same storyline (Game Compliant). I'm not sure what I'm doing with Chapter 6, but it's probably going to be in the same storyline as the Non-Despair one.
> 
> Comment below or contact me! I'd love to hear from you! <3  
> [Linktree](http://linktr.ee/marshtompz)  
> Discord: Marshtompz#5122


End file.
